Runnin'
by starry3yedgirl1
Summary: Rachel has been relocated to England and no one's been told. Quinn wants answers and Mr Figgins provides her with an unsatisfactory answer until she starts digging into what's taken place. After Quinn comes across the truth she realizes it's possible that Rachel is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Glee **

* * *

_Berry. Office now. _

* * *

Rachel was nervous, she _shouldn't_ be but she was. She walked down the empty halls of WMHS before reaching her destination. She placed her hands on the cool glass of the door before taking in a deep breath to calm her frantic nerves, and then she pushed the door open.

Mr Figgins looked up from some papers on his desk. His face didn't give anything away as he gestured for her to take a seat. "Miss Berry, do you know why you've been summoned today?" He asked softly.

Rachel maintained eye contact and prayed that her face was neutral as she answered "I don't sir,"

"You've served your country well," Mr Figgins began "You've been one of our best students within this programme, you've never jeopardized your cover which is why it saddens me to say that we have to let you go…" he said trailing off.

Rachel was taken back "Let go? As in…" she couldn't finish the sentence. She'd heard rumours. How previous spies had never been seen or heard from again.

"I'm afraid I can't let you walk out of this place with the knowledge that you have, we've relocated you to a family in England. It's safer for you and best for us too." Mr Figgins explained.

Rachel exhaled, relief flooding through her. She wasn't about to be killed. Thank the heavens. "England?" she asked, it was too far for her liking.

Mr Figgins looked down at his hands which were balled into fists on his desk before looking back at her. "It really does sadden me to let you go but you have a shot at a normal life now," he said before bringing one fist up and opening it up.

Rachel watched curiously as to what he was doing. He blew something into her face, all she saw was blue, she had to close her eyes to stop the stuff from getting in her eyes but she couldn't help inhaling it. Soon she felt dizzy and moments later felt herself drifting off in the chair.

"It was good to know you Agent Berry," she heard a distant voice say just before she was fully asleep.

* * *

Quinn looked down at her phone and sighed, no texts or calls or _anything_ from Rachel. She hadn't seen her all day and she was desperate to talk to the brunette. She'd had a bad feeling all day and not seeing the short brunette seemed to feed that bad feeling which made her take it out on a poor nerd who'd done nothing to provoke her.

She was lingering by her locker hoping to catch Rachel nearer the end of the day when something caught her eye. A blonde haired teenager maybe a year younger than Quinn herself was using Rachel's locker. He put a code in and it opened for him.

Quinn slammed her locker shut making the guy jump. "What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded glaring at him. He looked slightly terrified, she almost felt bad for him.

"I'm… I'm getting something f-from my… my locker," he stammered out.

Quinn crossed her arms and rose her eyebrows at him "This isn't your locker. I know that. You know that. So why don't you tell me the truth about why you're breaking into Rachel Berry's locker." She said to him.

"Rachel Berry?" he asked looking confused "This is my locker. Look." He said as he retrieved a bit of paper from his pocket with a slight shake to his hand before he handed it over.

Quinn snatched the paper from him ready to point out that he was indeed in the wrong and would probably take a bit of pity on him when the locker number _matched_. "No, there has to have been a mistake here." She muttered to herself as she re-read the paper over and over again.

"I'm sorry about this mix up," he said softly as Quinn took a step away from him feeling a bit light headed.

"No…" Quinn murmured more to herself than to him.

* * *

**A/N: So this idea hit me as I was walking home and I just had to write it. I'll aim to update when I can but I promise to not keep you waiting for too long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee **

Rachel opened her eyes for a moment before she closed them once more. She didn't want to get out of bed. Her mattress was so comfortable and she felt well rested for the first time in a long time. She was so warm as well which made staying in bed for a bit longer more tempting. Rachel exhaled before opening her eyes once more.

Her gaze landed on the 'putting green' walls which wasn't too light or too dark. On the wall opposite her bed was a picture frame with a picture of her, a guy (must be her dad) and a woman. For a moment Rachel frowned, they all looked perfectly happy in the picture.

"RACHEL," a woman shouted causing her to jump slightly.

Rachel then reluctantly got out of bed and put her slippers on when the woman called up the stairs again "Rachel, it's time to get up!"

After Rachel opened her bedroom door and walked down the hallway, she descended down the stairs and there in the kitchen stood a tall man with blonde hair and a woman who was slightly shorter than him. The woman had brunette hair and her smile brightened when she noticed Rachel stood in the doorway.

"Here's your coffee," She said as she carefully handed over a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Rachel replied.

"What's the grumpy face for sweetie?" The man asked as he placed his cup in the sink.

"Uh, nothing. I uh, I just had a really weird dream." Rachel said frowning slightly, she couldn't _remember_ what it was about but she had snapshots of pictures in her mind that she couldn't make sense of.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The woman asked softly.

"No, it's fine… so, what are we doing today?" Rachel asked before bringing the cup to her lips and taking a sip of the drink.

The man… wait, no. Her _dad_ picked his jacket off the side and let out a sigh "I'm off to work now so I'll see you girls later," he said as he approached Rachel. He stopped in front of her and offered her a smile before asking softly "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Rachel lied; to be honest she was so confused about everything which was making her feel guilty about being in a muddle in front of her parents.

He nodded his head before walking past her and down the hallway where a moment later the front door was heard being opened then closed softly.

"Were you still wanting to get your hair cut?" Her mum asked as she put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I, uh…" Rachel said and then ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe a bit of a change will do some good? "Yeah, if that's okay." She said wondering if her parents thought that she was acting odd.

"Well I've booked the appointment at the hairdressers for twelve; I figured you'd still want to go through with it." Her mum smiled at her before she turned her back to Rachel to get a breadboard and a small plate out.

* * *

Quinn couldn't actually lay still long enough for her to fall asleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts about Rachel and where she had been today. Quinn figured that she'd wait until the morning to talk with Figgins if Rachel still hadn't shown up.

She'd sent a dozen texts to Rachel and called a couple times but there was still no word back from her. Quinn was wondering _what the hell_ was going on with Rachel.

* * *

"I wasn't too sure about it at first but now… I think it looks pretty good," Rachel said as she turned this way and that in front of the mirror in the front room. She'd come back from the hairdressers full of regret, she'd gone from long hair to it now just hanging around her shoulders.

"I think you look gorgeous," Her mum said smiling brightly from the sofa.

Rachel turned to look at her "You have to say that regardless so isn't that a bit bias?" she asked but couldn't help the smile on her face.

"I'm allowed to be biased about my daughter," Her mum said as she stood up "I'll always think you're gorgeous." She added.

Rachel smiled at her but inside she just kind of felt… like an outsider. Like she was out of place. Her smile faltered slightly, what if she was losing her mind?

The thought genuinely scared Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologised as she sat down on the sofa feeling deflated and slightly upset now. Her mum came to sit beside her.

"What for?" she asked softly as she placed an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel looked up at her "For being like this…" she said "I can't lie to you, I don't remember anything about _this_. My family. Where I live… obviously there is something wrong with me." She admitted, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders slightly.

"Look," her mum began "you've always been a bit confused after these dreams but we pick you up and eventually you settle down again. You don't have anything to apologise for." She finished before dropping a kiss to her temple.

"What about when it happens again? What then?" Rachel asked feeling scared.

"I don't think they'll be a problem anymore sweetie," Her mum reassured her.

Rachel let out a sigh "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I just do," was the reply. Rachel allowed herself to be pulled into a hug.

* * *

"Are you okay Fabray?" Figgins asked softly from behind his desk.

Quinn looked him in the eye "I'm fine, it's a bit of a shock that's all." She answered partly telling the truth. She wasn't okay. In honesty she was doing her best to hold back the tears she felt stinging her eyes "Did… Did she say _why_ she wanted to transfer?" she asked.

Figgins facial expression gave nothing away as he said "She wanted to widen her experience, she was quite insistent."

"Can you tell me _where_ she went?" Quinn asked anticipating the disappointment of the 'no'.

Figgins shrugged his shoulders lightly "I'm afraid that is confidential information," he said not looking or sounding apologetic.

Quinn stood from the chair "Thank you for your time," she said politely before leaving the room without a glance back. That feeling in her gut was still there despite being given an explanation as to why Rachel was gone. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet…

Or maybe something was off. She didn't know but she was going to find out.

* * *

**A/N: I do plan on making future chapters longer, I'm just going on what I've already planned for this. Hope you enjoyed :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee **

'_When the hour is nigh__, And hopelessness is sinking in, And the wolves all cry, To fill the night with hollering, When your eyes are red, And emptiness is all you know, With the darkness fed, I will be your scarecrow_.' The music played through Rachel's headphones quite loudly as she pulled her coat around herself a bit more.

She didn't know why she'd grabbed her coat and said she was going for a walk… it wasn't like she _actually_ knew where she was heading. _Get to grips, you _do _know_, Rachel thought to herself.

The estate was nice. Walking out of her street, she followed the path downwards where she found herself right in the middle of the estate. That was also where she bumped into a girl around her age by accident. Rachel was looking down at her mobile as she took her headphones out when they lightly collided with each other.

"Sorry!" Rachel exclaimed looking up.

The other girl looked at her for a moment before shaking her head slightly "It's fine, I guess we should both watch where we're going." She said.

Rachel nodded her head in agreement "Definitely," she said.

"You from around here then?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, I just live up the road. What about you?" Rachel asked genuinely interested.

"Same," The girl nodded "I'm Dani." She added whilst her lips turned upwards slightly. The wind decided to pick up making it a bit colder.

"Rachel," she said unable to stop the little shiver.

Dani looked at her "Come on, there's no use staying out when it's only going to get colder." She said as she started walking in which Rachel followed keeping pace with the blonde.

"How long have you been around here then? I don't think I've ever seen you." Dani said as they walked up the steep hill which had Rachel slightly panting.

"A while," Rachel answered "I don't really get out much. When you don't know anyone you kind of just avoid trying to meet someone… I think. I'm not actually sure if that made sense." She added laughing lightly.

Dani laughed too "No, I understand you perfectly."

* * *

"Santana, I need to speak to you. _Urgently_." Quinn said as she caught the Latina at the end of the school day. She kept her voice as low as a whisper as she roughly caught her best friend by the arm.

Santana opened her mouth to undoubtedly make a comment but she closed it a second later when a look of concern swept over her features "Quinn…" she said "are you okay? You've got this kind of crazy look about you." She added.

"I would punch you," Quinn said glaring at her "but I need to talk with you. Come by mine where we can talk properly." She said before embracing her friend in a hug "Please. I need to talk to someone." She murmured.

After she released Santana, her friend looked even more concerned "I'll come by," she promised.

Quinn exhaled feeling relieved. If she could convince Santana that something _could_ be wrong then it would mean that it's not all in her head. She knew Rachel would never leave without saying goodbye. In fact she wasn't sure Rachel would've ever _left_ her by choice. Quinn shook her head lightly, that was just wishful thinking.

"Thank you," Quinn said "thank you." She repeated herself.

* * *

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Robyn Berry murmured to her husband as they awaited Rachel's return to the house.

"Of course we can," Jason Berry assured his wife.

Robyn looked at him "She confided in me about not knowing about us, what if that sparks something?" she asked challenging him.

"They've always started out like that; Rachel Berry is no different from the rest. We'll give it a bit longer with her and then everything will be back to normal." Jason told her.

"Okay," Robyn nodded.

* * *

"Alright crazy… what's troubling that mind of yours?" Santana asked as she made herself at home in Quinn's room.

Quinn closed her bedroom door before she moved to sit on her bed opposite Santana "I'm not crazy… I… I don't know how to say this," she admitted softly as she looked down at her cream bed sheets.

"Quinn, you know you can tell me anything." Santana said reassuringly.

Quinn looked up to Santana again "I think Figgins is lying about Rachel wanting to transfer," she said out loud. It was a slight weight off her shoulders.

"Rachel's gone!?" Santana exclaimed loudly.

Quinn glared at the other girl and motioned for her to keep quiet "Yes. But I don't think she went willingly like he told me." She whispered.

Santana looked at her before she asked "And why would you think that?"

Quinn bit her lip for a moment wondering if she would actually sound crazy "She kissed me," she said smiling at the memory "It was two days ago, we were just talking about giving it another go and… she kissed me. Why would she do that if she was going to just leave?" she questioned.

Santana shrugged lightly "Maybe it was her way of saying goodbye?" she suggested "However I am pissed she didn't say bye." She added.

"Santana, she wouldn't… Rachel wouldn't lead me on like that." Quinn said shaking her head slightly. She knew Rachel wouldn't do that.

"Q," Santana began and Quinn could see by the way Santana was looking at her that she was about to receive an 'it's time for a sensitive heart to heart talk' until Quinn cut her off by getting off her bed and pacing her room.

"No. Santana, you don't get it! Things may have not been perfect but she wouldn't just give me false hope." Quinn said pacing back and forth.

"Look, even if there was something off about this… how would we even begin to prove it? We'd be working against the _whole_ school." Santana said.

Quinn stopped her pacing and her lips turned upwards "Not the _whole_ school. I can think of a couple more that would be willing to help…" she said her mind on the glee club. Of course they'd want to help

* * *

"Well this is my street," Dani said as they approached the same street Rachel had left earlier.

"Same," Rachel said to which Dani raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Which one are you?" The blonde asked Rachel as they slowed their pace as they walked into the street.

"I'm right at the end, number sixteen. What about you?" Rachel asked as she shoved her hands in her pockets in order to warm them a little bit.

"Ah, I live at number five." Dani said as they walked past the first house in the street which had various things just dumped in the front garden which made it look tacky. "It'd be nice to meet up again at some point," the blonde said with a (flirty?) smile.

"I'm going into town tomorrow to look for some sort of job until I figure out… what I actually want to do, so if your free I'll be waiting here for about half ten." Rachel said to the other girl, making a mental note to ask if her parents needed anything from town.

Dani nodded her head "Sure, print off your CV because the café I work at has an opening for a waitress job if you're looking for something like that. I'll hand it personally." She said.

Rachel couldn't help the smile "You'd do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sure, it'd be cool to be able to walk home with someone in the dark now." Dani said as she crossed her arms over her chest as they come to a stop outside number five.

"Thank you so much," Rachel smiled at her "I should probably get back before my parents wonder where I went." She added as she looked behind her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dani said.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Rachel echoed before she carried on down the street.

* * *

Rachel closed the front door behind her before she slipped her shoes off and shrugged her coat off. The warmth the house offered was amazing. As Rachel passed by the stairs she hung her coat over the banister.

"If you think that's going to stay there all night, you're wrong." Her mum said from the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

Rachel looked at her "I promise to take it upstairs when I next go up," she said.

"You better, your father is no better than you. He thinks he can place his shoes anywhere in the house and that they'll just stay there until he wears them again." Her mum said and she started to wave her wooden spoon lightly as she spoke.

Rachel carried on into the front room where her dad was lounging on one of the sofas watching a sports channel "Mum's moaning about you and your shoes," she tells him.

Her dad rolls his eyes "When does she ever talk about anything else?" he asked huffing slightly.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Her mum called out.

Rachel chuckled as she turned her attention to the television before she quickly lost interest in whatever the man was waffling on about. Something about a match and the winning football team… she didn't really care.

"I'm going upstairs," she sighed as she stood back up and made her way down the hallway and past the kitchen where she went up the stairs.

"Uh, coat. Doesn't stay there." Her mum reminded her.

"Sorry," Rachel said as she picked her coat off the banister and ran up the rest of the steps an straight into her bedroom.

She was feeling better now, maybe all she needed to do was pick herself up and carry on as usual. Perhaps getting a job is a step in the right direction and meeting new people.


End file.
